Why Do I Feel So Sad
by Sunshine Anderson
Summary: A Takari Songfic. Takeru's leaving Japan, will Hikari finally tell him her true feelings before it's too late?


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I dont own the song. Whoever does own them is filthy rich which is something I'll never be.  
  
  
  
Friends we've been for so long  
Now true colors are showing  
Makes me wanna cry, oh yes it does  
'Cause I had to say goodbye  
  
  
  
The all-star basketball player and his secret crush were on their way home one day, walking through the park. Everything was going perfectly for Hikari Yagami, until that day had come. In the middle of their walk they got caught in the rain.  
  
"Perfect" Hikari said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh come on" an optimistic Takeru nudged. "The rain isn't that bad". And with those words the rain poured even harder, which made Hikari giggle. "I'm getting my umbrella" he moaned, and as he swung his backpack to the ground, it caused Hikari to become even more drenched in water.  
  
"Takeru" she said in the sweetest, most innocent voice. As he turned her way she flicked water in his face. She gave him a smirk quickly and ran, knowing in advance he would find a way to soak her even more. She ran as fast as she could past all the people in the park, who gave disapproving looks to the brunette. Finally she was caught between a dead end and Takeru, and the blonde caught up with her in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Uh yeah about that I am so sorry Takeru" she pleaded. It wasn't a very good plea, because Takeru tackled her and started tickling her until she begged him to stop.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I give up" she said after what seemed like 5 minutes of torture. After that, Takeru laid on his back and let out a deep sigh, knowing that was one of the last playful moments Hikari and him would ever have.  
  
"I'm gonna miss this" Takeru said.  
  
"Why, are you leaving or something like that?" she asked.  
  
By now I should know  
That in time things must change  
So it shouldn't be so bad  
So why do I feel so sad  
  
  
  
"You can't leave me Takeru, just think about how much I need you! What are you thinking? Yamato would be devastated and so will the others" Hikari exclaimed.  
  
"My mom's making me move, I don't have a choice. She found this job in another country that would be so much better for her, I'm sorry Hikari".  
  
"No Takeru" she said in a loud whisper as she stood. Then by surprise she ran away from him, from the park, from all of the people who were staring at the brunette who was soaked from head to toe. She couldn't imagine how life would be without her first love, Takeru Takaishi.  
  
  
  
How can I adjust  
To the way that things are going  
It's killing me slowly  
Oh, I just want it to be how it used to be  
  
  
  
Takeru walked through his apartment with a blank, emotionless face. He knocked over several boxes, because too much was on his mind to notice where he was going.  
  
"Takeru, you're soaking wet, why didn't you use the umbrella I packed" his concerned mother asked, but he walked right past her as if she wasn't there.  
  
"Dont walk away from me Takaishi Takeru" she yelled in a tone that gave Takeru a chill up his spine. He stopped walking and turned to the woman who's face was red and full of anger. "What's the problem" she questioned in the same tone.  
  
"I dont want to move anywhere, dont you understand? Did you think about how this would entirely affect our lives forever if we moved? I love her too much to go" he said not realizing that he blurted his thoughts aloud.  
  
"Who is this person that you love" his curious mom asked.  
  
"Uh" he paused. "Japan, its not actually a person but I love Japan too much."  
  
"I'm sorry Takeru, but we're leaving tomorrow and no matter what I cant change that. Now go get some dinner and get some rest, we leave early tomorrow". Takeru obeyed, and walked to the kitchen and ate his last Teriyaki Burger.   
  
  
  
'Cause I wish that I could stay  
But in time things must change  
So it shouldn't be so bad  
So why do I feel so sad  
  
  
  
"Hikari come on, you've been crying for almost an hour now. Will you just tell me what's wrong?" Taichi asked as he sat on his little sister's bed.  
  
"Well" she started as she sat up straight, "Takeru's moving to another country tomorrow".  
  
"Oh I'm sorry" Taichi replied sympathetically. "Do you like him or something?"  
  
"Yeah" she admitted. She thought there was no point of hiding her feelings now, because he was going to be out of her life anyway.  
  
"Are you at least going to the airport to say goodbye?"  
  
"I never thought of that" she said as she wiped the last tear off her face. "Thanks Taichi".  
  
You cannot hide the way you feel inside, I realize  
Your actions speak much louder than words  
So tell me why, oh   
  
"Mr. Takaishi, please board the plane now, whoever you're waiting for obviously can't make it" the flight attendtendant said.  
  
"You're right, she must not love me then" he said and took his misery on the plane that took him outside of Japan, and to that far, far away country..  
  
By now I should know that  
That in time things would change  
So it shouldn't be, it shouldn't be so bad  
So why do I feel so sad   
  
Hikari raced through the airport knowing she was late, but kept on going.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, has a flight leaving for France left this morning left yet?" Hikari asked politely, then quickly glanced for Takeru, but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Yes one has, I'm terribly sorry" The lady behind the counter responded. Hikari slowly backed away from the counter and sat in the closest chair to her. She felt the same hot tears from yesterday stream down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
By now I should know  
That in time things must change  
So it shouldn't be so bad  
So why do I feel so sad   
  
By now, by now I should know  
That in time things must grow  
And I had to leave you behind  
So why do I feel so sad  
If it couldn't be that bad  
Tell me why   
  
By now I should know  
That in time things would change  
So it shouldn't be so bad  
So why do I feel so sad  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm still wondering whether or not I should've put that up, but hey, I'll go for it. Go download "Why Do I Feel So Sad" by Alicia Keys. Maybe that'll help you understand the story better. Either way, it's one of those cool slow songs. 


End file.
